Wonderwall
by holyc0w
Summary: Aria had it all. A nice family, and the best friends you could ask for. That is until one of them vanishes. Everything falls apart, Aria and her friends drift apart and Arias mom decides to send her to live with her cousin in La Push, to get away from everything. Paul imprints on Aria, can she take it along with the mysterious A who knows all her secrets and wants to ruin her?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicas, so basically this is a crossover between Pretty Little Liars and Twilight. Hope you enjoy ;) **

"Welcome to Washington honey!" Ella cheered happily, grinning widely at me. "Thanks Mom" I muttered, to be perfectly honest I was still pretty pissed that she made me come here to begin with. I couldn't understand how she didn't get that this didn't help me take my mind of things at all, but I knew she was just trying to help me, Rosewood was covered with posters of her, a year later. _Alison,_ I would be lying if I said I didn't miss her, because I did like crazy, she is one of my best friends, even though she could be a bit harsh sometimes. Thinking of her hurt a lot, I mean one minute she was here and we were all enjoying a story and drinking (shh) and the next she was gone, no explanations, and she was never seen again. Of course thinking that she was dead killed me, but I still felt her around, I know she's around somewhere, I just don't know where. Another person I missed like crazy was Ezra. Ezra Fitz,we hadn't been together that long, a few weeks maybe. I met Ezra in a bar, the day me and my family got back from my fathers sabbatical in Iceland for 7 months, we had left for Iceland not long after Ali went missing. I never doubted that we went partly to help me deal with everything. However, on my first day back at Rosewood High, I was introduced to the new English teacher, Mr Ezra Fitz, yep, the very same as the guy I hooked up with in the bathroom of Rosewood Grill. He ended things shortly afterwards, but we got back together a little later. He was a great guy, young and we had so much in common. I wasn't really sure what we were now, with me leaving and all. I was distracted from my thoughts when my mom stopped the car. "We're here!" And we were, in front of my moms cousin Emilys house. I had never met Emily in my life, but she was my mothers second cousin, and when I drifted away from the girls, and spent all my time in my room staring at pictures of Ali, she decided I should stay with Emily and her husband in La Push for awhile. I had been reluctant to go at first of course, but it would be nice to get out of Rosewood. I unbuckled my seatbelt and sighing I got out of the car. "Ella!" A voice called from the porch, "Emily!" My mom cheered and ran to give her a hug, that's when I noticed the scars all down her face, I inwardly cringed, but forced myself to look away, I didn't want to offend her. "You must be Aria, It's nice to meet you, I'm Emily!" She hugged me tightly, "Hey" I said simply, "Thanks for having me" I added quickly, not wanting to be rude. "No problem, I'm sorry about your friend" I grimaced, I thought nobody would mention her in La Push, they wouldn't know that I was one of her best friends, that I was there that night. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you" Emily rushed, "It's fine don't worry about it" I said giving her a small smile, she smiled warily, "Ella will you stay for dinner? Help Aria settle in?" Emily asked, turning to face my mother, please say yes, please say yes. "Sure, I don't want to just dump her here" She joked, Emily chuckled. "Come in, come in! Sam's working at the minute, himself and the guys should be back soon" She said as she led us into the house. It was kinda small, but it was cute. Warm too, a nice difference from outside, I was starting to regret wearing a dress today. The kitchen was small too, with an island counter just in front of a kitchen table and a staircase. "Your house is lovely Emily, really cosy" I found myself saying, she smiled. "It's not perfect, but I love it" She grinned and handed me a plate of lasagne. It looked gorgeous. "Thanks" I smiled and sat down. It tasted as good as it looked, better even.

A few hours later, and I found myself saying goodbye to my mom. "I love you mom, drive safe, and let me know if anything happens with, you know" She smiled weakly, "Of course, bye honey, I love you too" She kissed me on the cheek before leaving. I went back inside to find Emily washing up, "Need a hand?" I asked, "Nope I'm good, you should go unpack" She smiled, I nodded and made my way upstairs. I had everything unpacked quickly enough but I was pretty hungry, so I decided to go down and make a sandwich or something. What I didn't expect was for the kitchen to be occupied by a group of huge men, and when I say huge I mean effing huge, I froze in the middle of the doorway. They all turned around, and fell silent. "Guys, this is my cousin Aria, she's gonna be staying with us for awhile" I gave them a small wave, and then noticed the guy staring at me with wide eyes and his jaw almost on the floor. I met his eyes, and something changed. I couldn't look away, his eyes filled with shock, and something else I couldn't place, then he made the biggest smile I had ever seen. "Paul?" A voice called warily, and I wanted to slap the person who interrupted us. Paul looked away reluctantly, "Yeah?" He cleared his throat, everyone looked shocked, and one guy was smirking at Paul while he ate a muffin, he looked at me. "Hey Aria, I'm Embry" He grinned, I smiled, "Hey" Everyone seemed to let loose a bit, and forgot whatever had just happened with Paul."Aria, this is Quil, Jacob, Seth, Leah, Jared, Paul, Embry, Brady, Collin and my husband Sam" Emily smiled, Sam, I guessed put his arm around Emily's waist and pulled her closer, "Hey guys" I smiled at them, and took a seat next to the one named Quil, I think. "So what brings you to La Push?" Quil asked, stuffing another muffin into his mouth, attractive. "Uh, change of scenery I guess, my Mom wanted me to see other places" Lying had become a second nature to me, it didn't bother me anymore. I guess being best friends with Alison DiLaurentis did that to you, she wa-is certainly good at it. "Aria, are you gonna be going to school on the rez?" Jacob I think his name is, asked, I nodded "Yeah, starting tomorrow" I smiled, "I can give you a ride if you want, I take Jared, and his girlfriend and Collin and Brady too because we're the only ones that still go to school, and you're close to my house anyway" I suppose it would be better than walking, "That'd be great, thanks Jacob" I grinned, my phone rang, signalling I had a text, probably from my mom.

**Aria, **

**I miss you, class isn't the same without you. Call me when you can,**

**Ezra **

A huge smile appeared across my face, he hadn't forgotten me! "Anyone special?" Someone asked, I looked up, "Huh?" I said, I hadn't caught the end of the sentence. "Was that anyone special?" Emily asked, "Just my mom" She nodded. My phone made another noise, "Wow, someone's popular tonight" Quil joked. It wasn't from Ezra, or my mom. It was a blocked ID.

**Aria: Maybe he fools around with students all the time. A lot of teachers do. Just ask your Dad. -A**

I froze. I felt my eyes widen and my jaw drop. It couldn't be. Not after all this time. It wasn't possible.

"Alison" I whispered.

**DUN DUN DUN. Okay guys, confused yet? if you are, drop your confusion in the reviews, yo and I'll help you. I'll update again today if I get a review ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm bored off my arse so I'm gonna update anyway, enjoy lovies ;) xo**

**Arias outfit: **** cgi/set?id=61554769**

No.

This couldn't be happening.

She was gone.

Ali was gone.

It couldn't have been from her.

But no one else knew about dads affair, not even my mom. Only Ali. Ali was back, was she back in Rosewood? No, mom would have called me. A million thoughts ran through my head before I realized I was still staring at my phone with a horrified expression, crap. I looked up to find everyone staring at me. Paul was wide eyed, and looked terrified, "Are you okay?" He asked quickly, "I'm fine" I said shakily, "Are you sure Aria?" Emily asked, concern painting her scarred features. "Yeah I'm sure" I looked at the clock, it was late. "I'm gonna go to sleep, I'm really tired, night guys" They all said goodnight, but Paul stopped me. "Can I talk to you?" He said quietly, "Uh, sure" I smiled, we climbed the stairs, and stopped outside my room. "Everything okay?" I asked, looking up at him. I was a pixie, and he was a giant. "This sounds really creepy, seeing as we just met and all, but do you think I could maybe drive you home from school tomorrow?" He asked, it did sound a little strange, but it felt right. Aria, shut up you don't know him. "Sure, that'd be cool" I smiled, he grinned, "Night Aria" He smiled, I said goodnight, and went into my room. I leaned against the door, wow, I thought grinning.

The sound of an alarm clock woke me up from dreams filled with images of Ali. I quickly got up, showered and got dressed. I remembered that Jacob was bringing me to school today, so I went downstairs and grabbed a granola bar. Emily was just coming downstairs when Jacob pulled up, so I told her I'd talk to her later. "Hey Jacob!" I said cheerily as I sat in, "Morning" He grinned. "Oh, Paul's picking me up after school so you don't need to" I smiled, "Okay no problem" He drove off.

La Push High School was tiny. It was actually kind of how small it was, we parked and Jacob, Jared and his girlfriend who's name was Kim, walked me to the office to get my schedule and locker. "Thanks guys, you have to get to class so I'm good here" I said as we reached the office. "Okay, see you at lunch" Jacob smiled and walked away.

"Can I help you honey?" An old voice sounded, I turned around.

"Um, I'm Aria Montgomery, it's my first day here"

"Oh of course! Welcome to La Push honey" She handed me a few pieces of paper, and I made my way down the halls, earning a few stares from the locals.

Lunch, finally. After six classes of getting stared at, I was ready for some familiar faces. I was relieved when I saw Jacob wave at me from a table with Jared, Kim, Collin and Brady. I grabbed a salad and made my way over to them.

"How's your first day going?" Kim asked, I noticed this was the first time she had ever talked to me.

"Alright I guess, everyone keeps staring at me"

"They'll stop once something else happens don't worry" Jacob reassured me, I smiled.

Lunch continued with banter and plenty of laughs. The last three classes flew b and before I knew it, I was at leaving the school. I saw Paul leaning against an old truck, his I presumed, and walked over to him.

"Hey! How was your day?" He grinned

"Good enough, everyone kept staring at me though" He frowned. "Anyone in particular?" He growled, I was surprised, "No one I know anyway" I giggled, he relaxed.

He opened the passenger door for me, and jogged to the drivers side. My phone buzzed. I froze. What if it was Ali again? Could I take it? Taking a deep breath I opened the message.

**Aria,**

**We need to talk.**

**Emily**

Emily? What could Emily want? We haven't spoken in months. We all grew apart after Ali went missing, we tried to be there for each other, but it was too different without Ali. There was a gap.

"Everything okay?" Paul asked, looking concerned

"Oh yeah, I'm fine"

**Emily,**

**Is everything okay?**

**Aria**

Paul turned the radio on, "So where are you from?" He asked, breaking the ice.

"Rosewood, it's a small town, you probably haven't heard of it"

"I think I have actually, isn't a girl from there missing? Alex or something."

"Alison, yeah she's from Rosewood" I said quietly.

"Oh yeah, is it nice there?" He asked, looking genuinely interested.

My phone buzzed again.

**Aria,**

**Not really. Can we meet up? It's really important.**

**Emily**

"It's nice, it's one of those everyone knows everyone towns."

He nodded, "Bit like La Push then"

I smiled.

**Emily, **

**I'm staying at my cousins house in the La Push reservation just outside Forks. Any way you can come down here?**

**Aria**

"I'm sorry if I'm coming across as rude, my friend is texting and she seems upset" He looked shocked, "No it's fine!" I smiled "Thanks"

I looked at a new message.

**Aria,**

**Hanna and Spencer want to come too, we'll be there in a few hours. Is that ok?**

**Emily.**

A few hours? A few hours was all I got to prepare to be face to face with my old best friends, and since when were Emily, Spence and Hanna close again? I sent her a quick text saying that it was fine and Emily's address.

We were soon at Emilys house, and Paul stopped the car. "Thanks for the ride Paul" I said sincerely. He seemed like a really nice guy. I felt really comfortable around him, like I could trust him everything. I felt safe. "It's no problem, I'm gonna stop here for a while anyway. Uh, would you wanna hang out some time? Like go see a movie or something?" He blushed. I thought of Ezra. But then again, Paul was a great guy.

"I'd love to."

My phone buzzed again. What was with Emily? I opened it quickly.

**The liars are together again! Congrats bitches! Kisses, -A"**

I froze.

I slowly typed my response.

**Alison?**

Paul was studying my face, "Jesus, are you okay?" He said quickly.

"I'm fine" I said shakily.

I looked at my phone.

**Surprise.**

My phone fell out of my hand. This can't be happening, not now.

I picked it up, said thank you to a very angry looking Paul and ran inside and up the stairs, ignoring Emily calling me, and sat on the floor of my room.

I don't know how long I stayed there for. Thinking about everything, Alison was back. Where had she gone? A car pulling up distracted me, and I looked out the window to see Hanna, Spencer and Emily getting out of a car. I dried my eyes, and fixed my clothes.

"Aria! Are you okay?" Emily rushed, giving me a hug.

"I'm okay, my friends from Rosewood are here, is that okay?"

"Of course! Invite them in, I'll make some coffee."

I went to the front door, took a deep breath, and opened it.

"Aria" Spencer breathed.

"Hey" I choked.

"Can we come in?" Hanna called.

"Uh sure, come in" I stepped away from the door, giving them space. They all came in.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked, sitting on the sofa, they all took a seat.

"Uh, well, this may sound crazy, but we think Ali is back"

I froze

"She text you too?" I whispered, they all looked shocked.

"Yes! Do you really think it's her?" Hanna said, "I don't know, I mean, why would she wait a whole year to let us know she was okay? What if it's just someone messing with us?" Emily spoke up.

"What did your messages say, guys?" Spencer said, the questioning side that she got from her lawyer parents, coming to light. "Um, it's pretty personal. Like, stuff only Ali would know" I said.

Emily appeared holding four cups of coffee, "Guys this is my cousin Emily."

"Emily, this is Hanna, Emily and Spencer" They all gave her a small smile, and took a cup of coffee. "Nice to meet you all" Emily grinned, the phone rang. "Excuse me" She grinned and ran off to go answer it.

"She seems nice" Emily commented, taking a sip of coffee. "Yeah she's great" I smiled fondly, Emily was great.

We discussed the possibility of Ali returning some more.

"This is so like Ali." Spencer said, "Dangling our secrets in front of us, making us jump to conclusions and look insane"

I nodded, it was very like Ali. Our conversation was interrupted by a shaken looking Emily. "Emily? Are you okay?" I stood up.

"They found your friend, Ali" She said reluctantly.

I found myself grinning along with the rest of the girls.

"I knew she was back! Did she just turn back up at her house?" I questioned frantically, I needed to get back to Rosewood now. Suddenly, Sam and the guys appeared in the kitchen.

"Aria, I'm so sorry. They found Ali's body. She's dead"


End file.
